Providing a pilot of an aircraft with status information regarding a runway when the aircraft is on, near, or approaching the runway may reduce or prevent runway incursions and accidents. The runway status information may inform the pilot that the runway is either in-use, occupied, available, active, or closed, amongst others. Currently, a pilot may receive runway status information through radio communications, by observing runway activities from the cockpit, or by receiving runway status on an aircraft display of the aircraft.
In existing systems, runway status information may be displayed on a navigation display (ND), electronic flight bag display, or other scalable aircraft display in relation to a depiction of the runway. However, the runway status information may be displayed at a size or at a position that may be unclear to the pilot or not viewable by the pilot depending on the display range. Further, the runway status information may not be available on other displays of the aircraft. Runway status information is useful during the taxi, approach/landing and takeoff phases of flight. During these phases of flight, the pilot's attention is focused mainly on the primary flight display (PFD) or the head-up display (HUD). Therefore, displaying runway status information on the PFD and the HUD helps ensure pilot awareness.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.